


The (Texan) Mandalorian

by probablysecretlyawitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I blame group chats, Texas Mandalorian, might continue might not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysecretlyawitch/pseuds/probablysecretlyawitch
Summary: Gcs are hell and this is what happens, what the title says, idk...
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Kudos: 9





	The (Texan) Mandalorian

The Mandalorian stepped toward the sheriff, spurs and bandolier clanking. He sat down at the table and adjusted his hat and mask. The others in the saloon stared at the vigilante. The Mandalorian was well known around Texas as a ruthless bounty hunter. Whenever he was around, trouble was around as well. 

The Mandalorian sat with one hand poised on his gun and the other resting on the table. He tapped his feet, and that was the only sound that filled the bar. The man that sat across from him had helped The Mandalorian get many a job, and this time was no different. He slid over a wanted ad. This time not of a person or rouge Mexicans but rather a cow. A $200 price tag on a brown and white spotted calf. There was something off about the picture though. The calf's ears were incredibly long.

Without lowering his mask, the lone ranger spoke. "Why such a hefty price?"  
"I'm not sure and I didn't ask," replied the sheriff. The Mandalorian rolled the paper up and pocketed it. Keeping his hand on his gun the vigilante stood up and walked out of the swinging double wood doors into the blinding light and nearly intolerable heat. He surveyed his surroundings. There was no one who posed a threat within eye sight. He took his hand off his revolver, and The Mandalorian started walking to his horse. 

This would be an interesting summer.


End file.
